Nagisa-ouji
by tarandayo
Summary: Gara-gara minum racun buatan Okuda (tanpa sengaja), kepribadian Nagisa berubah 180 derajat. Tanyakan pada para perempuan yang mendadak tertusuk panah cupid, dan para lelaki yang menyaksikannya sambil ber-sweatdrop ria. [crack] [superooc!Nagisa]


"Hei, Nagisa," panggil Nakamura, membuat si rambut biru menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. "Ada lomba foto yang diselenggarakan sebuah website pengulas gaya berbusana. Temanya _twin fashion_."

Sebelah alis Nagisa terangkat. " _Twin fashion_?"

"Sebuah gaya berbusana dimana dua orang mengenakan pakaian serta berdandan semirip mungkin, seperti anak kembar," jelas si gadis pirang.

"Ng … jadi?" _Apa hubungannya denganku?_

Nakamura tersenyum penuh arti, lalu bangkit dan merangkul bahu Nagisa dengan sok akrab. "Ayo jadi pasangan kembarku!" pintanya.

"Eh?! Ke-kenapa aku?"

Nakamura nyengir. "Karena menurutku, kau adalah _gadis_ paling manis di kelas ini, Nagisa~"

( _"_ Tolong berhenti menjadikan ambiguitas gender-ku sebagai bahan olokan _._ "—isi hati Shiota Nagisa, 15 tahun, _shota_.)

"... Kau bisa mengajak Fuwa atau Kayano."

Nakamura persisten. "Sayang sekali kalau kamu melewatkan kesempatan ini. Pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah eksklusif berupa gaun keluaran terbaru dari sebuah merek—"

"Aku nggak butuh itu…" Nagisa facepalm.

Menyadari Nakamura yang tambah ngotot, Nagisa segera berjalan menjauh dengan langkah terburu, meninggalkan Nakamura yang masih keukeuh dengan impian indahnya; berdandan kembar serta berpose unyu di depan kamera bersama Nagisa.

(…pembukaan macam apa ini.)

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.** Fanfiksi ini murni ditulis untuk hiburan belaka.

.

 **WARNING: superduperOOC!Nagisa and others, eyd mangkir, alay dan garing tiada tara, low quality gombalan, dan berbagai kenistaan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **harem!Nagisa (non-pairing)**

 **.**

 **Read at your own risk ;;)**

.

* * *

Nagisa kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan bekeringat dan tampak kelelahan.

"Kamu habis ngapain?" tanya Sugino.

Nagisa menghela napas. "Membantu Korosensei mencari kalung berbandul batu safir—atau akik atau apalah itu—miliknya yang hilang. Setelah mencari kesana kemari, ternyata benda tersebut ada di tasnya sendiri," ia tersenyum kecut. Sugino tertawa prihatin.

Sejurus kemudian, manik biru Nagisa tertumbuk pada benda di genggaman Sugino—yang sukses menerbitkan liurnya. Menyadari keinginan Nagisa, Sugino spontan menawarkan, "Oh, aku nemu cola ini di atas meja. Mungkin punya Korosensei. Kalau mau, minum aja."

Dimotivasi rasa haus, Nagisa menerima botol tersebut dan langsung meneguk isinya.

 _Gluk gluk gluk_

Nikmat sekali rasanya, kala kerongkongan yang kering diguyur cola segar. Namun pada tegukan ketiga... sebuah keanehan terjadi.

"Ugh…"

Nagisa kesakitan. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan nyaris terjatuh apabila tidak ditahan oleh Sugino.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?!"

Kayano yang menyaksikan hal tersebut langsung menghampiri Nagisa, dengan kekhawatiran yang terpampang jelas di wajah. "Kamu nggak enak badan?"

"..."

Setelah beberapa detik, Nagisa mendongak perlahan, sehingga manik _azure_ -nya berserobok dengan keping _hazel_ milik Kayano.

Setelah beberapa detik sesi saling tatap yang intens (bak adegan drama romantis), telapak tangan Nagisa bergerak, mengusap pipi Kayano.

"Kau manis sekali," ujar Nagisa dengan nada suara yang terdengar err… menggoda?

"EH?!" Kayano terkesiap.

Tangan Nagisa bergerak mengusap helaian hijau milik Kayano.

"Rambutmu lembut dan harum seperti biasa," puji Nagisa diiringi senyuman tampan(?)—yang sukses membuat riak keterkejutan di wajah Kayano surut, dan perlahan tergantikan oleh rona merah yang kentara.

"Eh, eh, aku …" Saking nervous-nya, Kayano nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa dan hanya bisa memainkan ibu jari dengan gugup.

"Oi, Nagisa," Nakamura mendekat, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kamu lagi ngapain sih? O ya, gimana dengan tawaran untuk ikut lomba twin fashion bersamaku tadi? Kau setuju kan?"

(Rupanya dia masih ngebet dengan ide nista itu.)

Nagisa menoleh, poninya tersibak secara dramatis. "Apa pun keinginanmu pasti akan kukabulkan, Tuan Putri," Nagisa memasang senyum sejuta dolar, lalu meraih sejumput rambut pirang milik Nakamura. "Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu mengingatkanku pada cerahnya bunga matahari yang tumbuh di perkarangan rumahku."

Nakamura mangap.

"Oi—Nagisa, kau sakit! Kau pasti sakit!" seru Sugino panik.

Okuda yang baru memasuki kelas langsung bingung kala melihat Sugino misuh-misuh. "Ada apa, Sugino-kun?"

"Nagisa—dia jadi aneh setelah meminum cola milik Korosensei."

Si gadis berkacamata terdiam sejenak. "...Eh? Cola? Maksudmu—yang kuletakkan di atas meja itu?" sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya menjadi panik. "Jadi, Nagisa-kun meminumnya? Dia meminumnya?!"

Sugino garuk kepala. "Oi, oi… Jangan bilang… Kalau itu racun buatanmu?"

Okuda mengangguk. "Itu adalah racun yang kubuat khusus untuk Korosensei. Aku mengembangkan jenis racun yang bisa membuat tubuhnya berfungsi seperti magnet; menarik segala pisau serta peluru anti-sensei mendekat. Dan berhubung trik serta tipuan adalah kunci utama dalam meracuni seseorang, maka aku menyamarkannya sebagai cola," jelasnya.

Sugino memasang pose berpikir; telunjuk dan jempol menjepit dagu. "Tunggu. Kalau pada Korosensei efeknya berupa 'magnet peluru', maka pada manusia, tepatnya Nagisa, efeknya adalah…" Sugino menoleh horor. "MAGNET WANITA!"

Dengan pangling, seluruh murid lelaki kelas 3-E memandangi Nagisa yang kini—secara ajaib—telah dikerubungi para siswi, mulai dari Kayano, Nakamura, Kurahashi, Hara, bahkan Hazama si pendiam pun ikut-ikutan.

(Sugino gigit jari kala menyaksikan Kanzaki—yang biasanya kalem itu—bergelayut manja pada lengan Nagisa.)

Para anak adam mengucek mata. Siapakah gerangan pemuda mungil berambut biru yang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang? Alien kah? Tapi mau dipasati bagaimanapun, makhluk itu sudah pasti adalah Nagisa se-Nagisa Nagisanya Nagisa (?).

Apakah Nagisa kesurupan? Berdasarkan fakta yang dibeberkan Okano tadi, sudah jelas si pemuda manis ini bukan kerasukan setan, melainkan mengalami disfungsi otak akibat keracunan obat.

Fisik Nagisa masih sama, bedanya terletak pada aura yang menguar. Silahkan bayangkan screentone bling-bling yang sering dipakai saat kemunculan cowok ganteng di shoujo manga.

Dan jangan lupakan gombalan mautnya.

.

.

(Rahang milik para anak adam kelas 3-E bertemu dengan lantai—baca: nyungsep—kala mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Nagisa.)

.

"Kau ahli di bidang gimnastik ya? Rasanya tiap melihat kau menekuk tubuh dengan lenturnya, _hati ini jadi ikut terlipat_."

Okano blushing.

"Kautahu apa yang lebih mematikan dari racun racikanmu? _Senyumanmu_."

Okuda blushing.

"Tidak masalah bila bulan hancur dan tinggal sepertiga, karena binar di kedua bola matamu bahkan _lebih indah dari sinar rembulan_."

Kataoka blushing.

"Tubuhmu boleh saja rata, tetapi aku jamin kalau kisah cinta kita tidak akan rata—alias _penuh gelombang dan warna-warni cerita_."

Kayano blushing.

"Game boleh kau mainkan sampai kalah dan game over, _tapi hatiku jangan oke_?"

Kanzaki blushing.

"Aku bukan hewan, tetapi aku ingin agar kaumasukkan diriku _dalam daftar hal-hal favoritmu_."

Kurahashi blushing.

"Kalau di keyboard, huruf U dan I letaknya bersebelahan, sama seperti _you and I yang tak terpisahkan_."

Nakamura blushing.

"Ramalan tadi pagi pasti salah. Mereka bilang kalau zodiakku akan sial, padahal bisa bertemu denganmu adalah _keberuntungan yang amat besar_ , bukan?"

Hazama blushing.

"Tolong ajarkan aku menembak, agar aku bisa membidikkan panah cupid _tepat ke hatimu_."

Hayami blushing.

"Apa kau tahu hal apa yang paling berat di dunia ini? Jawabannya; _rasa cemburu yang menggelora_ apabila melihat dirimu bersama lelaki lain."

Hara blushing.

"Walau bumi tempat kita berpijak musnah, _selama tangan kita bergandengan_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Fuwa blushing.

"Tahu persamaan antara dirimu dan Yakuza? Bila Yakuza berbahaya untuk Jepang, sedangkan dirimu _berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungku_."

Yada blushing.

"Tolong ambilkan kabel. Aku hendak membuat sirkuit untuk _menghubungkan hati kita berdua_."

Ritsu konslet (?).

.

…anda butuh kantong kresek? Sama, penulis juga.

Ehm, singkat kata—ada 13 hati anak perempuan yang terkena tusukan panah cupid, berkat sang pemuda yang mendadak bertransformasi; dari _shota_ ke _ikemen_.

Sementara para lelaki mendadak ingin _harakiri_ pakai pisau anti-sensei.

.

.

Saat pelajaran selanjutnya, seluruh murid kelas 3-E kehilangan fokusnya untuk menyimak penjelasan Korosensei.

Nagisa gencar melayangkan kedipan dan _kiss bye_ maut kepada para gadis.

Gadis-gadis terbuai oleh pesona dan ketampanan (?) Nagisa.

Para lelaki menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut dengan miris.

Sang guru gurita serta deretan soal aljabar di papan tulis sukses terkacangi.

"Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan Sensei!? Apa pelajaran Sensei membuat ngantuk?! Atau jangan-jangan—kalian sudah bosan melihat Sensei!?"

Melihat si guru kuning yang panik, Isogai dengan baik hati menjelaskan perihal keadaan tersebut—terutama bagian asal-muasal sarapnya Nagisa.

"Oh, begitu ya, nurufufu… Obat yang seharusnya diminum oleh Sensei, malah tanpa sengaja diminum oleh Nagisa-kun, sehingga dia jadi begini. Tapi, tunggu dulu," wajah Korosensei jadi panik, "kalau begini—bisa-bisa kepopuleran Sensei direbut oleh Nagisa-kun! Ini gawat! Tidak boleh dibiarkan!"

 _Oi, seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan adalah keadaan Nagisa…_

.

.

Pulang sekolah.

"Ayo kita karaokean, Nagisa-kun!"

Para gadis mengerubungi Nagisa—bak lalat yang mengerubungi sampah. Oke, mari ralat analoginya. Bagaikan sekumpulan om-om yang mengelilingi mas penjual batu akik. Sama aja sih.

"Jangankan Karaoke, menemani kalian ke ujung dunia pun aku sanggup," ujar Nagisa, masih dengan gaya penggombal level kakap.

Sugino mendekati si sebut-saja-pangeran-berambut-biru. "Hei, Nagisa, bukankah kau sudah janji denganku, untuk berdiskusi perihal rencana pembunuhan Korosensei sepulang sekolah?"

Nagisa menelengkan kepala. "Hm? Tapi aku sudah janji dengan gadis-gadis ini, Sugino-kun."

"Iya, benar! Pangeran akan bersenang-senang dengan kami!" seru Nakamura.

"Jangan ganggu!" timpal Kayano.

Sugino ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok. Atau membenturkan kepala Nagisa ke dinding supaya dia cepat sadar—namun kala menyadari aura posesif yang dilayangkan para gadis, Sugino mengurungkan rencana nomor dua.

Isogai buka suara, "Kalau begitu, kami pinjam buku catatan kelemahan Korosensei saja."

"Buku catatan? Maksudmu ini?" Nagisa mengeluarkan memo kecil dari sakunya, "Buku ini sih, sudah kujadikan catatan agenda kencan serta nama-nama gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Lembar yang berisi tulisan mengenai kelemahan Korosensei atau apalah itu, sudah kurobek, soalnya tidak penting sih..."

"…"

Kiamat sudah dekat—dalam artian literal, lantaran 50% anggota kelas 3-E, yaitu Nagisa (yang sedang sarap) dan para gadis (yang ikutan sarap) jelas mustahil menjalankan Misi Pembunuhan Korosensei dengan kewarasan 404 not found macam ini.

Para lelaki saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk mantap seraya membatin secara bersamaan, ' _ **Kita harus sembuhkan Nagisa!**_ _'_

.

"Nah, Okuda, ayo buat penawarnya sekarang ju—"

Ucapan Sugino terputus kala ia mendapat si kacamata—yang tadi berdiri di sebelahnya—telah raib. Cukup sekali menoleh, pemuda itu langsung mendapati bahwa gadis itu sedang berdiri dengan malu-malu di hadapan Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, me-menurutmu… apakah kacamata ini tidak membuatku terlihat aneh?" tanya gadis berkepang dua itu pada si pangeran berambut biru. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Tangan Nagisa menangkup dagu Okuda. "Tentu saja tidak. Kacamata ini samasekali tidak menghalangi pancaran kecantikanmu,Tuan Putri."

Okuda blushing berat, nyaris pingsan. Dengan sigap, Sugino menariknya menjauh, lalu mengguncang–guncang tubuh mungil si gadis.

"Sadarlah, Okuda! Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan Nagisa! Kami membutuhkanku!"

Sepertinya guncangan tersebut membuat Okuda tersadar. "Eh? Ba-baiklah, aku akan membuat penawarnya! Aku butuh waktu sekitar satu jam, dan berarti kalian harus menahan Nagisa-kun selama itu."

.

Terasaka mendekati Nagisa and the girls sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Oi, boleh kupinjam Nagisa-nya sebentar?"

"Hm," Fuwa tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak boleh."

"Nagisa-ouji milik kami!" seru Nakamura.

Terasaka menoleh ke teman-temannya, lalu mengangguk sebagai sinyal.

 _Rencana B._

"LIHAT ADA KOROSENSEI SEDANG COSPLAY HATSUNE MIKU DISANA!" seru Terasaka yang sukses membuat seluruh kepala gadis—plus Nagisa—menoleh cepat ke arah yang dimaksud.

Menyadari bahwa yang ada disana hanyalah lapangan kosong, para gadis mengembalikan pandangan ke tempat semula sambil menggerutu, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka kala Nagisa raib. Ketika ditengok, rupanya si pemuda berambut biru tengah dibawa (baca: diseret paksa) oleh Terasaka dan kawan-kawan.

"TUNGGU! MAU KALIAN KEMANAKAN NAGISA-OUJI!?"

.

Para lelaki megamankan (baca: menyekap) Nagisa di dalam toilet pria. Sementara di luar sana ada duo tampan, Maehara dan Isogai, yang menjaga agar para gadis tidak memasuki lokasi.

"IZINKAN KAMI BERTEMU NAGISA-OUJI!"

"KEMBALIKAN PANGERAN KAMI!"

"KAMI INGIN NAGISA-OUJI!"

Pekikan gadis-gadis itu sungguh memekakkan telinga, terutama telinga Maehara dan Isogai selaku duo satpam.

"Gadis-gadisku tercinta, bersabarlah!" sahut Nagisa dari dalam sana. "Aku akan segera melepaskan diri agar bisa bertemu kali—hmph!"

Kedua pemuda itu kicep sendiri saat menyaksikan keganasan para gadis yang melebihi ibu-ibu PMS kala mengantri sembako, terutama Maehara. Pasalnya, seganteng-gantengnya Maehara, dia tidak pernah diperebutkan para gadis sampai sebegininya. Padahal kalau secara fisik, rasanya Maehara lebih plusplus daripada Nagisa. Wajah tampan, rambut belah tengah keren, sifat gentle, mantan segudang, duh kurang Casanova apa coba si Maehara—

Oke, semakin melenceng.

.

.

Setelah satu jam yang fantastis dan melelahkan, Okuda si calon scientist datang membawa secercah harapan—dalam wujud sebotol cola yang disinyalir sebagai obat penawar, yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk mengembalikan Nagisa yang sudah melenceng jauh dari garis normal. Dengan sigap, Isogai—selaku ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab—meminumkan penawar tersebut pada Nagisa.

Keadaan Nagisa mirip seperti keadaan Shinichi Kudo kala kembali ke wujud Conan Edogawa.

Intinya, penawar itu bekerja—bila dilihat dari Nagisa yang tertunduk sembari memegangi kepalanya. Semuanya menyaksikannya dengan penuh harap.

"Ayo, kembalilah jadi normal, Nagisa!"

Setelah beberapa jenak yang penuh penantian, Nagisa mendongak perlahan.

Pandangannya langsung tertumbuk pada Isogai yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka dan bersuara lirih, "...Kau yang berambut hitam."

Isogai menunjuk hidungnya. "Aku?"

Kedua manik azure milik Nagisa menatap Isogai lekat-lekat, membuat yang dipandangi mengernyit heran.

.

.

"...Apakah kau pangeran yang selama ini kucari?"

"…Hah?"

Kebingungan Isogai berubah menjadi keterkejutan kala Nagisa melompat dan memeluknya erat.

"EEEEEH?!" Semua yang disana terkesiap, terutama Isogai. Demi lendir Korosensei, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai dipeluk erat oleh teman sesama jenis begini?

Maehara menoleh ke gadis berkacamata di sampingnya. "… Oi, Okuda, obat penawar macam apa ini?"

Okuda gelagapan. "Se-sepertinya… aku salah pakai formula…"

"..."

Sugino hanya mampu tertawa garing kala menyaksikan kenistaan yang tidak berujung ini.

Kehebohan bertambah kala Nagisa berusaha memeluk Maehara, Okajima, Chiba, serta murid-murid lelaki yang lain ("Gyaa, jangan peluk aku, bukan muhrim!"), sementara para gadis—yang sudah balik normal—berusaha mengabadikan momen ajaib tersebut melalui jepretan kamera.

"Sekarang dia malah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang putri…"

...Sungguh hari yang penuh warna.

.

 **Tamat.  
**

.

.

Karma yang sedari tadi tidak muncul samsekali (lantaran ia membolos) ternyata diam-diam memerhatikan segala aksi komedi(?) yang terjadi, dan bahkan merekamnya lewat ponsel. Tanduk merah imajniner mencuat di atas kepala, serta senyum setan terpantri di wajah. Tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan reaksi Nagisa kala ia menayangkan bukti autentik akan segala kegilaan dan kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh si rambut biru itu hari ini.

 **Beneran tamat.**

* * *

(a/n)

OKE INI ANEH DAN MABOK BANGET ASDFHFG. Maaf udah nge-spam di fandom ini /sujud /sungkeminpenghunisatusatu

Mengenai Nagisa yang mabok gegara obat buatan Okuda—itu insipirasinya dapet dari anime Sket Dance (buat yang nonton pasti tau lah sama karakter Chuuma-sensei, si guru kimia yang hobi bikin obat-obatan aneh XD). Saya juga ngetik versi Bossun-nya lho (baru setengah jadi tapi www)

O ya, selain itu, saya juga memakai pola cerita ala anime Sket Dance disini—dimana pada akhir cerita, selalu ada twist yang ajaib dan bikin geleng-geleng kepala. Makanya alih-alih sembuh, si Nagisa malah jadi gitu /?

Ehm, makasih deh buat yang udah sudi baca :"")

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
